This invention relates to a method of removing foreign substances attached to the tip and side surfaces of a probe used for inspecting a planar target object such as a semiconductor device having integrated circuits installed thereon.
Chips are produced by installing semiconductor elements and integrated circuits on a semiconductor wafer through various wafer-producing processes. The chips thus produced on a semiconductor wafer are cut off from the wafer after a current-passing test and are packaged. Tests with a current are carried out also before and after the packaging to separate faulty products stringently from qualified products.
Such current-passing tests are carried out by means of a test apparatus of a known kind such as a wafer prober. A position-matching process by moving a prober needle (“probe”) serving as an electrode of a tester and the electrodes on the chip (pads or lead lines) and a contacting process between the probe and the chip electrodes are repeated for carrying out electrical measurements of different kinds.
While such position-matching and contacting processes are repeated by moving the probe and the electrodes on the chips, the tip of the probe slides over the electrodes on the chips, scraping off portions of the electrodes. Such portions of the electrodes that have been scraped off become attached to the tip and the side surfaces of the probe as foreign substances.
The foreign substances, that thus become attached to the probe, are metals such as aluminum. If such a metal is oxidized, the electrical contact resistance between the probe and the electrodes on the chip becomes larger, making it impossible to carry out accurate electrical measurements. Thus, it is necessary to clean the tip portion of the probe regularly after each time a specified number of contact processes have been carried out in order to remove such foreign substances from the probe.
Removal of such foreign substances from the tip portion of a probe is carried out by using the same apparatus used for the current-passing tests such as the aforementioned wafer prober, except the target object to be tested such as a semiconductor wafer attached to the apparatus is replaced with a cleaning device having a similar shape. Examples of a prior art cleaning device of this kind include hard polishing plates of a grinding stone, glass and a ceramic material (as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publications Tokkai 7-199141, 5-209896, 5-166893, 4-96342 and 3-105940) and sheets with a polishing layer formed on an uneven surface of an elastic member having protrusions and indentations (as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication Tokkai 2000-332069). The probe is pressed against the surface of such a cleaning device, as done in the aforementioned current-passing test.
If a polishing plate of a hard material is used as the cleaning device and the probe is pressed too hard against it, its tip portion will become deformed and hence it is necessary to reduce the pressure with which the probe can be pressed against the cleaning device. As a result, only the portions very close to the tip can be cleaned. If a cleaning device of the type with a polishing layer formed on an elastic member is used, on the other hand, the tip of the probe penetrates the polishing layer and cannot be cleaned sufficiently. Thus, the common practice has been to provide separately a device for cleaning the tip and another device for cleaning the side surfaces, attaching them to a current-passing test apparatus consecutively one at a time. It was therefore both cumbersome and time-consuming to clean a probe.